


Zuckersüß

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [94]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2018, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Fünf Momente. Fünf Kuchen. (Ja, es ist wirklich nicht mehr …)>Post in meinem LJdas 5. Türchen desTatort- und Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2018





	Zuckersüß

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Kuchen  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Fluff, Humor, Slash  
> Handlung: Fünf Momente. Fünf Kuchen. (Ja, es ist wirklich nicht mehr …)  
> Länge: ~ 600 Wörter

*~*~*

 

Das erste Mal hatte Boerne unvermittelt vor seiner Tür gestanden mit einem unförmigen Plastikcontainer in der Hand. Ein halber Käsekuchen, hatte er erklärt. Zu viel, um ihn alleine zu essen. Thiel war so perplex gewesen, daß er sich nur bedankt und den Kuchen angenommen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er ja gedacht, Boerne hätte das mit dem Kochen wie so viele andere Hobbys davor wieder aufgegeben. Aber anscheinend hatten sich seine Interessen diesmal nur leicht verlagert, aufs Backen. Jedenfalls, einem geschenkten Kuchen würde er wahrlich nicht ins Maul schauen. Eher umgekehrt. Und der Kuchen war nicht schlecht – nicht so gut wie der Käsekuchen seiner Mutter, aber die hatte auch jahrelange Übung gehabt und ihr Käsekuchen war und blieb unübertroffen. Für einen durchschnittlichen, nicht mit Mutterliebe gebackenen Käsekuchen und dafür, daß Boerne zumindest nach allem, was er wußte, gerade erst mit dem Backen angefangen hatte, war das schon eine erstaunliche Leistung.

Das zweite Mal hatte er freitags zum Feierabend ein paar dieser neumodischen kleinen Kuchen auf einem Teller vor seiner Tür gefunden. „Cupcakes“ hatte Boerne auf einem Zettel dazugeschrieben. Mit hellgrüner Creme und Limettengedöns obendrauf. Sah ganz hübsch aus, das mußte er zugeben. Und schmeckte auch nicht schlecht. Boerne steigerte sich.

Beim dritten Mal war er ganz förmlich sonntags zum Kaffee eingeladen worden. Boerne hatte sich an einer klassischen Schwarzwälder Kirsch-Torte versucht. Er hatte kaum glauben wollen, daß die selbstgemacht war, so perfekt sah sie aus. Aber Boerne wippte so zufrieden auf den Fußballen, daß er das Prachtstück wohl wirklich selbst fabriziert hatte. Der Anteil Kirschwasser war dann auch ein ganzen Stück größer als Thiel das so kannte von Familienfeiern früher. Und seine Oma war mit dem Kirschwasser auch nicht gerade sparsam gewesen, oder war ihm das damals nur so vorgekommen, weil er noch kaum Alkohol getrunken hatte? Nach drei Stück von Boernes Torte war er jedenfalls nicht nur pappsatt, sondern auch leicht angetrunken. Boerne sagte, er wolle den Rest montags mit in die Rechtsmedizin nehmen. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie die an dem Tag dann noch was gearbeitet kriegen wollten, aber das sollte nicht seine Sorge sein.

Das vierte Mal war ein Weihnachtsstollen. Boerne hatte ihn kurzentschlossen zum Backen eingespannt, obwohl er davon überhaupt nichts verstand. Aber andererseits war es nicht weiter kompliziert, nach Anweisung Nüsse zu knacken und Orangeat zu schneiden, und dazwischen Wein zu trinken. Nein, das war eigentlich sogar ganz nett. Richtiggehend gemütlich. Und natürlich blieb er danach noch ein bißchen, während der Stollen im Ofen war. Er wollte schließlich auch das Ergebnis sehen. So ein Stollen brauchte seine Zeit, und so tranken sie noch ein wenig mehr, und aßen, und redeten. Und dann blieb er noch ein bißchen länger, während der Stollen abkühlte, und sie redeten noch ein bißchen mehr, bis dann irgendwann alles gesagt war, was schon längst hätte gesagt werden sollen.

Und das brachte sie zum fünften Mal. Eine Torte von einer Dimension, die selbst Boerne an seine Grenzen brachte. _Sie muß doch nicht perfekt sein_ , hatte Thiel gesagt. Das war natürlich genau das Falsche gewesen. Nicht perfekt, und das zu Boerne. Und dann auch noch bei so einer Torte. Die Marzipanrosen hatte er dreimal neu gemacht, bis er damit zufrieden war. Schließlich und endlich hatte Thiel ihn mit sanfter Gewalt aus der Küche zerren müssen – immerhin mußten sie auch irgendwann ins Bett, wenn sie den nächsten Tag einigermaßen gut überstehen wollten. Das war dann ja doch noch ein wenig wichtiger als die perfekte Hochzeitstorte. Und Nadeshda würde sich so oder so freuen über diesen rosa Traum von einer Torte, egal, ob die zweite Rose von rechts jetzt hundertprozentig symmetrisch war oder nicht.

 

*~* Fin *~*


End file.
